Elixir (item)
.]] The '''Elixir' , also known as Elixer, is a recurring item from the series. Usually Elixirs completely restore the HP and MP of one ally, and sometimes restores status as well. Megalixir affects the entire party for the same effect. Some games also have a more potent version of the Elixir, called Hi-Elixir. Magic Pots often want Elixirs and in exchange give plenty of Experience Points. Appearances Final Fantasy The Elixir item did not appear in the original NES version. Elixirs can be found in the Origins, Dawn of Souls, and Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary and iOS ports. Final Fantasy II Elixirs make their debut, sold in item stores for 50,000 gil (being the most expensive item). They may also be found in chests and are dropped by enemies. The Emperor can use Elixirs on himself in the first battle against him, fully restoring his HP and MP. Amusingly, because his use of Elixirs is treated as an enemy ability and thus requires MP, he cannot use them if his MP is fully depleted. Final Fantasy III An Elixir can be used to cure Cid's sick wife, allowing the party to go down into his basement (to get eight items from his chests). Ordinary Elixirs can also be obtained. The Elixir for Cid's sick wife is not a key item, and thus can be also used as a basic potion, but this is not recommended. Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Elixirs restore HP and MP to one target. They can be bought in B1 of the Depths for 100,000 gil each. Final Fantasy V Elixir is also a Mix result, and can be achieved by either of the following: * Potion + Elixir * Hi-Potion + Elixir * Ether + Elixir * Elixir x2 * Elixir + Holy Water * Elixir + Antidote * Elixir + Eye Drops Final Fantasy VI An Elixir can be found in many houses throughout the world hidden in clocks. Final Fantasy VII Using an Elixir in battle can trigger the Cover ability, where the character with the Cover Materia steps in to receive the Elixir instead of the intended person. Also there is a glitch that lets the player get infinite Elixirs at Great Glacier. Magic Pots demand Elixirs and yield plentiful rewards if appeased. The player can multiply Elixirs easily with the W-Item duplication bug. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore HP and MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore the player's HP and MP. They cannot be purchased. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Elixir fully restores HP, MP, AP, and removes status ailments. Depending on what type of Materia is used in Materia Fusion, an Elixir can grant HP+10% MP+10% or AP+10%. Elixirs can't be purchased or obtained from enemies. They can be found in treasure chests and obtained as mission rewards (mission 6-2-4 gives 20), and obtained randomly from the Magic Pot summon. Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Tetra Master Final Fantasy X Elixir recovers HP and MP for one party member up to a cap of 9,999 HP and 999 MP, making it less effective if the character is using the Break HP Limit and Break MP Limit abilities. In addition to being a normal item, Elixir can also be created using Rikku's Mix Overdrive. Final Fantasy X-2 The Alchemist dressphere has the special Stash ability, allowing the character to use Elixirs for free, though obtaining this ability takes a lot of time, requiring 999 AP to achieve. Final Fantasy XI An Elixir restores HP and MP by 25%, and is either crafted by alchemists or obtained as a temporary item. There also exists "Dusty Elixir" temporary items during some events with the same effect. The high quality synth is a "Hi-Elixir" which restores HP and MP by 50%. There also exists "Vile Elixirs", which take effect instantly (as opposed to normal 10 second use delay), but are only dropped off of certain high Notorious Monsters and Battlefield events. Final Fantasy XII The Elixir is a rare item that restores a single unit's HP and MP to full. It requires rare loot to make at the bazaar and can be found as uncommon treasure in some treasure urns, usually only when Diamond Armlet is equipped. In the bazaar making an Elixir requires High Arcana x1, Demon Drink x3, and Ambrosia x3 with 36,000 gil. The pack can be created multiple times. The southernmost treasure in the Echoes of the Past area in the Nabreus Deadlands can have an Elixir without the need to equip the Diamond Armlet. This treasure is good for farming because it spawns 80% of the time, and has only 15% chance to contain gil. In Pharos 1st Ascent, just north of the second Waystone, is a treasure hidden behind a fake wall. It has 65% chance to spawn, 80% chance to contain items, if which there is a 50% chance for Elixir without Diamond Armlet. If it's not Elixir, it's a Hi-Potion. There is thus a 26% chance to get an Elixir per run. After the Waystones are activated one can get there quickly from the Gate Crystal just downstairs. In the Zodiac versions, an Elixir also fully restores a character's Mist Charge gauge used for Quickenings. This greatly enhances its value, as Ethers and Hi-Ethers only restore a minute portion of this gauge, which otherwise recovers slowly over time unless the player touches a Save Crystal, is otherwise fully healed, or uses the even rarer Megalixir item. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Elixir is an enemy skill that restores all HP to the user. Final Fantasy XIII The Elixir is an extremely rare item which restores the HP of all party members and recovers all TP for the party leader. Only one Elixir can be found in treasure spheres, which is guarded by an Immortal in an unrevisitable area of Orphan's Cradle. The only other method of obtaining Elixirs is by dismantling Doctor's Codes at their maximum level. As there are only three Doctor's Codes, it is only possible to obtain a maximum of four Elixirs, of which two can be permanently missed. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Elixirs revive all allies from KO, fully restores HP, and charges the Feral Link gauge, in addition to making full ATB skills usable again if they've been already used in that battle. The main way to obtain elixirs is to purchase them in Serendipity for a high number of coins, although the DLC enemy PuPu has Elixir as a rare drop too. Elixir is also a prize for winning either the Manasvin or Myrmidon Cups at Guardian Class at the chocobo races in Serendipity. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Elixir is a very difficult item to obtain, but is the most powerful, as it fully restores Lightning's HP, EP, and ATB gauges, and casts a multitude of status enhancements on her. Elixirs can be obtained by selling 100 soul seeds to the soul seed merchants on the first playthrough, or 80 soul seeds on subsequent playthroughs. Elixirs could also be purchased for 360,000 gil from Outerworld characters. Obtaining an Elixir by any means awards the Unearthly Apothecary achievement. Final Fantasy XIV Elixirs are subject to a cooldown timer shared between all items. Final Fantasy XV Potions are regular soda that have healing powers due to Noctis's magic. Elixirs are regular healing items. Elixir is a potion that restores 100% of current HP, 50% of lowered maximum HP, and 100% of current MP. It removes Stasis and Danger. It costs 400 gil when bought from shops and is found lying around in various dungeons and mazes. Gladiolus can find them with his Survival after Level 5. Ten Elixirs is a reward for David Auburnbrie's Final Resting Plains quest and the player can also win it from the Justice Monsters Five minigame. Elixirs can be dropped by Goblin dungeon (3%), Aramusha (5%), Arachne (8%), Ariadne (8%), and Deathclaw (8%). Elixirs can be used as components during Elemancy crafting, and their added effect is Tricast. The Grand Chamberlain has Ignis use an Elixir on Noctis when his HP falls to half. Final Fantasy Tactics Elixir can be used with the Chemist's Elixir ability, learned for 900 JP. Elixir is used without Charge Time. It restores one unit's HP and MP to full. Elixirs are rare items that can't be bought in Outfitters. In the Airship Graveyard, Dorvauldar Marsh, Lost Halidom, Midlight's Deep, Monastery Vaults and Mullonde Cathedral, the player can find Elixirs with the Treasure Hunter ability. Elixir are a common poach from the Great Malboro. They can also be won in Melee for the PlayStation Portable version. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Elixir recovers a character's HP and MP, while doing damage to the undead. Elixirs have a Magic Power of 100, which is used for damaging the undead, and are Holy-elemental. They are available in Cyril for 20,000 gil and can be sold for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Elixirs restore the recipient's HP and MP. It is a gift from Mog for completing the first task and for making a friend who can help Class Zero for the first time, a reward for many special orders during missions, a treasure in Bethnel Caverns, and is found in the ruined Airship Landing area during "The Akademeia Liberation" (50% chance). Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Elixir is a non-usable key item given to the player by Tristam to cure Kaeli of her poison. Final Fantasy Adventure Elixir is a recovery item that fully restores all HP and MP and only has 1 use. It cannot be bought, but it can be farmed on the Lone Island by killing all enemies on the screen. The Final Fantasy Legend The Elixir restores HP of a character, removes abnormal status conditions, and restores Mutant's uses. It costs 10,000 GP and has 3 uses. Final Fantasy Legend II Elixer does not have an icon before its name. It can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 5000 GP or found in chests. It only has 1 use, and also increases a Robot's HP by 9 when equipped on them. The item heals all status ailments and fully recovers their HP on one target. Final Fantasy Legend III Elixir recovers 100% of HP, MP, and full status restoration. It can be bought for 3500 GP in the following locations: Talon, Darius, Dwelg Town, Floatland Town, Knaya, Muu (Past, Present, and Future), New Dharm, and Zhakal. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Elixir fully recovers a party member's HP. Elixirs can only be obtained from random treasure chests inside any of the bonus towers. It can be sold for 333,333 gil. In addition, the party must obtain a key item called Hi-Elixir from the Apothecary inside the Hunting Caves. They need this item to heal Thauzand's daughter, Eilith, who is suffering from Beelzebub's plague. Bravely Default Elixirs fully restore the target's HP and MP. It cannot be purchased, but if sold, it is worth 1,875 pg. It can be found in Hartschild, Grapp Keep, Temple of Fire, Eternia, Eternian Central Command, and Everlast Tower, dropped from Dragon Zombie and Braev (ch 4), and stolen from Behemoth. It can be both dropped and stolen from Barras (ch 8), Holly (ch 8), Heinkel (ch 8), Khamer (ch 8), Khint (ch 8), Jackal (ch 8), Profiteur (ch 8), DeRosa (ch 8), Einheria (ch 8), Mephilia (ch 8), Artemia (ch 8), Barbarossa (ch 8), Qada (ch 8), Praline (ch 8), Kamiizumi (ch 8), Kikiyo (ch 8), Yulyana (ch 8), and DeRosso (ch 8). A variant Elixir sells for 25,000 pg. It was meant to be dummied out, but was erroneously made available as a steal item from a variant Mammon. This Mammon is no longer distributed by Square Enix, but existing copies can still be passed on via Streetpass. Other than its sell price, it is identical to a normal Elixir. Final Fantasy Dimensions Elixirs fully restore a single character's HP and MP. They can be found in treasure chests throughout the game, stolen from Magic Pots, and purchased in the postgame coliseum shop for 50,000 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Elixir is a trade accessory that grants Luck +4. There are three other variations of the Elixir; the Dusty Elixir, Hi-Elixir, and Megalixir. These items can all be found in each of the four stages in the Duel Colosseum. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Elixir is a trade accessory that grants +4 Luck when equipped and can be obtained in the Moogle Shop. It is needed to get other equipment. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Elixir activates when a character's HP drops below 10%, and fully heals their HP. It can be obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Elixir is a healing item that can be equipped or used manually (Quest Medleys only). It is used when HP drops below 10% and restores all HP. When used in Quest Medleys, it completely restores the HP gauge. It can be obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Elixirs can restore all LP and BP, making them potent items. However, they can only be purchased with KP. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Elixirs fully restore HP and Energy to Chocobo. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Mobius Final Fantasy Elixir recovers the player's stamina. A bonus Elixir could be earned by registering on Square Enix Member's website. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Elixir is a consumable item which fully restores the HP and MP of a single party member. Gallery FFII NES Elixir.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Elixir1 GBA.png|Elixir1 used by the Emperor in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Elixir.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Elixir FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. FFIIIDS Elixir.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV PSP Elixir.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). ElixirFF5.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Elixir Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Elixir.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Elixir.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Elixir.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Elixir.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Elixir Icon.png|Elixir icon in ''Final Fantasy IX. Rikku Elixir.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Elixir.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Elixir.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Elixir.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Elixir.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Elixir.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Elixir Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Elixir Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTS Mini Elixir.png|Mini Elixir in ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Elixir.png|Elixir in Final Fantasy Tactics S. MQElixir.PNG|''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Elixir Artwork.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Ffmq benji potion.jpg|Elixir artwork in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFT4HoL Hi-Elixir Icon.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Elixir.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFLTnS Elixer.jpg|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. PFF Elixir Icon.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Elixir Brigade.gif|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Elixir.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Elixir.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MOBIUS Elixir.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Trivia * Square Enix's cafe Artnia serves a cocktail called Elixir based on the item in ''Final Fantasy series. This highball is made using the medicinal plant based liquor Elixir Vegetal, and also contains white rum, mint, rosemary, soda and lime. Category:Recovery items Category:Key items Category:Items in Final Fantasy XIV de:Elixier